1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a connection structure for a cable/pipe bed for laying flexible linear bodies such as communication cables, electric power cables, water or gas pipes, and cable protection pipes, and connector means to be utilized in the connection structure. More particularly, this invention relates to a connection structure and connector means to be utilized in the connection structure, which can adequately cope with longitudinal thermal expansion and shrinkage of a cable/pipe bed.
2. Background Art
Cables and/or flexible pipes are conventionally installed in a factory or power station often on an elongated metal or aluminum cable/pipe bed which comprises a plurality of cable bed sections connected together in longitudinal alignment by means of connectors, which is usually suspended from ceilings or attached to walls.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-193938 (application filed by the present applicant) discloses a cable/pipe bed as shown in FIG. 10 (prior art), comprising a plurality of cable bed sections 120 each of which comprises a pair of side rails 120a each having a plurality of engagement protrusions 121, and rungs 120b mounted in parallel between the side rails 120a. The side rails 120a of two adjacent bed sections 120 are correspondingly connected in longitudinal alignment with two connector panels 200 respectively mounted over the adjoining ends of the side rails 120a.
Each connector panel 200 comprises a panel body 201 having a plurality of engagement protrusions 111 which firmly engage the corresponding engagement protrusions 121 of the side rails 120a by means of aslant fastening between the corresponding engagement protrusions 111 and 121 by means of a plurality of threaded bolts 130 securely screwed into corresponding threaded bolt holes 112 formed aslant in the panel body 201 onto longitudinal aslant surfaces 120c formed on the side rails 120a.
The engagement between the corresponding engagement protrusions 121 and 111 of the side rails 120a and the connector panels 200 is provided very securely since the bolts 130 are screwed aslant through the aslant threadedbolt holes 112 against the aslant surfaces 120c, as taught in said Japanese patent application, which will be readily appreciated by a person skilled in the art.
Each two longitudinally adjoining side rails 120a (usually made of aluminum, cast aluminum or aluminum alloy) are firmly connected in contact with each other, end to end, hardly providing leeway to accommodate to longitudinal thermal expansion in summer or shrinkage in winter of the side rails 20, which tends to awkwardly wind the cable/pipe bed or forcibly break the alignment and connection of the longitudinally aligned side rails 120a, possibly causing accidents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connection structure for such a cable/pipe bed to adequately cope with longitudinal thermal expansion and shrinkage of the cable/pipe bed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide connector means to be utilized in the connection structure of the present invention.
Other objects of the present invention will be readily appreciated from the following descriptions.